


The Examination of Dorian

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone watching Dorian so closely?  Dorian is beginning to feel as if he’s under a microscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Examination of Dorian

The Examination of Dorian  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Why is everyone watching Dorian so closely? Dorian is beginning to feel as if he’s under a microscope.  
Warnings: a couple of bad words  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Word Count: 1479

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/examinationdorian_zpsc14c5c6f.jpg.html)

It all started out so simply. John had insisted that they have a date night once a month and they had gone to the theater to see Avatar. Dorian was very moved by this movie, but for some reason it bothered him, too. Dorian just needed to figure out why he was bothered. But, it didn’t stop there. John had looked over at him during the movie and asked, “Are you crying?”

And Dorian asked, “Are you not?” 

“This is just a movie, Dorian, don’t take it to heart. It’s like a fairy tale. You know how I told you about Fairy tales, right?” 

Dorian just stared at John like he was insane. “Did you not notice they were killing off the tribe for some type of stones or precious gems? I found it quite alarming and to have so many of them going along with it bothered me. I knew exactly why they didn’t trust the humans.” Dorian knew once it was out of his mouth, it was the wrong thing to say. 

“So, you can’t trust humans? Is that what you’re saying, Dorian?”

“John, I was talking about the movie. You have to admit, those humans sucked,” Dorian said. 

“Yes, you’re right about that. But you trust me, right?” John asked. 

“I trust you with my life every day, John. You don’t have to worry about that. I was talking about the movie.”

And this was the beginning of the problem. Every day after that, someone was always watching him at the station. Rudy, John, Captain Maldonado, Valerie or Detective Paul all watched him like a hawk. Why were they watching him? Was Dorian doing something unusual? Why hadn’t John said anything to him? He was going to be forced to make John answer some questions that night. Dorian needed to get to the bottom of it. 

Dorian turned to John and said, “I’m having a small problem with one of my sensors. I’m going down to have Rudy check it out.”

“Okay, we’ll see you when you get back,” John answered, not seeming to be bothered by this news. (Which was good.)

Dorian went downstairs and asked Rudy to run a diagnostic on him and Rudy said, “Sit in the chair and we’ll begin work. You seem troubled, Dorian, what’s wrong?”

“Did you see the movie, Avatar, Rudy?”

Rudy smiled and asked, “Did it upset you, Dorian?”

“How did you know that? It didn’t upset John one bit; in fact, he looked like he wanted to laugh at me because I shed tears for this movie.”

“Now, I know why John is worried. He came down yesterday and asked me about you seeing Avatar and crying. He didn’t understand that you were that driven with emotion. He didn’t have a clue as to how deep something could hurt you,” Rudy explained. 

“I think he told everyone about it. They’re all watching me like a hawk. What do I do?” Dorian wondered. 

“You do what you do every day, your job. It’s not like you’re going to be crying while at a shootout. Stop worrying so much. He might have went to the Captain and asked her to watch you. She in turn might have said something to Valerie and so on. Gossip travels very fast, my friend. Humans are really good at spreading the word. Especially when it’s about something that isn’t even true. You just have to learn to live with it, Dorian. Go back to work and do your job, as usual.”

“Thank you, Rudy. You have put my mind at ease. I’ll work extra hard so they will understand I’m not weak.”

Rudy sighed and said, “Tears are not a sign of weakness, Dorian. They’re a sign of release of feelings. Remember that, always.”

Dorian walked out a much happier Android then when he had walked in.

~~~~~

Paul walked up to John and said, “I hear your partner cried during Avatar.” He burst out laughing and started to walk away. John shoved him into the desk that was near him. Then he made a move to punch him when Dorian stopped his fist from hitting Richard Paul.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Dorian,” John said, angrily. 

“First of all, I didn’t sneak up. If someone needs to be hit because of what they say about me, shouldn’t it be me that hits him?” Dorian asked. 

John smiled at the thought and said, “You know, now that you mention it that would work a lot better. He was making fun of you and I was offended.”

“Don’t be offended for me, John. I can take care of myself. I’m sure that Detective Paul has many things that he wouldn’t want to be mentioned in the bullpen. Am I right Detective?” Dorian asked. 

“You’re both fucking weird,” he said before he walked back to his desk. 

“That’s all you’re going to do, Dorian?”

“Well, he was right. I did cry at the movie. What was I going to hit him for, telling the truth?” Dorian asked. 

“You could have hit him, just because he’s ugly and a prick,” John answered. Both of the men looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Paul yelled from across the room, “You better not be laughing at me.”

This made Dorian and John laugh even more. When they finally calmed down, they each sat down at their desk and Dorian asked, “Were you worried and talked to the captain?”

John looked somewhat surprised and blushed. “Yes, I was. I didn’t know that Android’s could cry. It seemed odd to me. She told me to talk to Rudy, but she would keep an eye out for you. She likes you as much as everyone else does, Dorian. Well, aside from Paul.”

“Do you never feel like crying?” Dorian asked in a whisper. 

“Yeah, sometimes. I rarely give in to it, because I don’t feel better afterwards. Did you?”

“No, I didn’t either, John.”

“See, that’s why I hate doing it. Now, let’s see what we can get done with this paperwork and then we’ll head home for dinner.”

“John, I don’t eat.”

“I know, but you keep me company while I do. I like that,” John replied. 

Dorian got very close to John and whispered, very low, “Would you cry if someone destroyed me?”

John backed away from him like he was a snake or something. “Yes, I would. Don’t bring it up again.”

“That makes me feel better,” Dorian answered, wearing a big smile. “Although, I felt like I was under a microscope for the last couple of days. I don’t like being examined without my consent.”

“Won’t happen again, partner,” John answered.

~~~~~

Three hours later they finished and left for the drive home. They got into the car and John started off.

“Don’t bring up dying again, okay?”

“I wouldn’t actually, die. I would be destroyed. There is a difference, I’m sure.”

“Not to me since either way, you’d be gone and I would be alone.”

“You’re quite the sweet talker when we’re in the car, aren’t you?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, that’s me, the sweet talker.” John started to laugh and then Dorian joined in. 

“So, John, you do believe the humans were wrong in the movie, Avatar?”

“Yes, I agree with you. It was sad and it made tear up for a moment, but I don’t give in. I’m pretty good at keeping on top of my feelings. I’m sure you’ve noticed,” John teased. 

“Yes, I have. But, you’re also a very kind and passionate man, so don’t sell yourself short.”

“Thank you, Dorian. You’re a good person for me. You keep me less, shall we say, grouchy?”

“Yes, I do that for sure. I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Dorian. And tonight we’re going to watch a comedy to get your mind off of Avatar.”

“What are we watching?” Dorian inquired. 

I just came across it and Valerie said it’s really good. It’s called Baby Boom. I’ve never seen it or heard of it, but she let me borrow it. She has quite a selection of movies at her place,” John answered. 

“You’ve been to her place?”

“No, she told me,” John said smiling at his jealous partner. 

“Okay, I won’t throw you out of the car then,” Dorian teased. 

“Geeze, I hope you won’t throw me out of the car. That would be really messy to clean up.”

“I would just say you jumped over the inhumanity of Avatar,” Dorian kidded. 

John let out a bark of laughter and said, “For that, you’re making dinner.”

“John, I always make dinner.”

“There is that.”

The end


End file.
